


Tape

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: LazyTown Ship Week 2018 [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Day 2 - Presents/Decorating, M/M, Pre-Relationship, lazytownshipweek, present wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Stingy and Pixel decide to wrap their Christmas presents for the others together.





	Tape

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a month after christmas but heck it

Christmas was two days away, approaching far more rapidly than was comfortable, and neither Pixel or Stingy had finished wrapping their presents.

Pixel, because all the latest games were coming out for the holiday season and he'd gotten caught up in watching letsplays and reading reviews in preparation for he had them himself, and Stingy because… well, Stingy was having difficulty parting with what he'd bought.

Still, Pixel thought, he was doing better than last year. Not only had he actually _bought_ presents  - with minimal fuss at that - he'd actually sought Pixel for help wrapping them instead of getting so caught up in the panic of _giving_ that he ended up rush-wrapping on Christmas Eve.

Pixel was more than happy to help. It meant that he didn't have to wrap things alone (and was therefore more likely to actually do it instead of getting distracted by the web,) and it meant that he got to spend time with Stingy, which was always a massive plus in Pixel's opinion.

The other boy had arrived at Pixels house early in the morning, his pull-along trolley filled with wrapping supplies and presents, and now they were sat side by side in Pixel's living room, surrounded by Christmas lights and snowflakes.

The snowflakes were a new addition to the Hyperbyte household, having been handmade by Pixel and the other kids instead of being shop bought like all the other decorations.

It was pretty easy to tell who was who's. Pixel's were a little more geometric, looking more like something out of a circuit board, or a low rendered snow level. (Above his bed, in fact, was a string of space invaders made with the same technique.)

Sportacus's hung near the TV, simple and cut a little roughly. He'd tried to take his time with it, he really had, but he'd been so excited that it hadn't really worked out. Ziggy's was over by the kitchen counter, simple like Sportacus's and cut a little unevenly.

Stephanie's was neatly cut and very pretty hanging right beside Trixie's - jagged and cool; as rock and roll as a snowflake string could be. Both hung next to the tree itself, Stephanie's sparkling in the lights because of all the glitter she'd added.

Robbie's was perfect. Fancy and intricate, it hung above the doorframe and welcomed people in, the delicate dusting of glitter making it beautifully eye-catching from anywhere in the front room.

Stingy's was also perfect. He'd taken his time with his snowflakes and it showed; the lines were cut carefully and evenly, and though the pattern wasn’t as complex as Robbie's, it was just as good -in Pixel's opinion anyway. Though, Pixel conceded that maybe he was a little biased. But it really was very good! Stingy had a talent, that much was clear to anybody.

The two sat in front of the TV, though it wasn't on, with their supplies spread out in front of them. Small piles of presents sat on either side of them, waiting to be wrapped. A plate of Christmas cookies between them. All of the baubles were Pixels, because Stingy didn’t like raisins, which meant Stingy got all of the Christmas trees. That was fine by Pixel, he considered it a fair trade.

Pixel was busy wrapping one of Stephanie's presents - a pack of re-fill glue sticks for her glue gun - when he discovered that he had run out of sellotape. He liked to cut several pieces at once so he could always have a hand holding down the paper, but when he reached his free hand out for another piece, he found nothing. Looking to his left, he discovered that he'd run out of tape completely, the only bit left was that layer that was stuck to the cardboard roll; which was useless.

"Uh, Stinge?" Pixel asked, looking over at the other boy. He was wrapping some lollypops up for Ziggy in gold paper.

Stingy had deigned to bring his own wrapping paper instead of using some of Pixels, both for a more personal style and because he had a wider collection to choose from than Pixel did. And also, of course, because it was _his._

"Yes?" Stingy asked, taking a piece of tape off of his tape dispenser and sticking down a flap of paper.

"Can I use some of your tape?" Pixel asked, holding up the empty roll, "I've run out."

Stingy paused in his wrapping and frowned at the bare roll in Pixels hand before looking at his own tape. "But this is _my_ tape," he said.

"Yes," Pixel said, holding back a sigh, "but I don’t have _any_ tape. So I need to have some of yours."

Stingy made a face. It reminded Pixel of the time Ziggy offered Robbie a banana; an interesting mix of anger, upset, and disgust.

"Fine," he said after a minuet and set the tape dispenser between them. "But only because you wouldn't be able to wrap your presents without it."

Pixel grinned and took a piece, flattening down a corner of his paper and sticking it. "Thanks man."

Stingy shrugged, turning hurriedly back to his own present. "It's no problem."

"Sure, sure," Pixel said quietly, hiding his smile. Stingy wouldn't give his stuff to just anybody, and Pixel liked that. Maybe Stephanie would get the same privilege, in an emergency - and Stingy and Ziggy were much closer than they usually let on, so maybe him too - but that was it. Stingy would be more likely to stick something to Trixie than let her borrow the tape, and "you're adults, you should have your own things," was a phrase that Pixel had frequently heard Stingy use, so they wouldn’t even get a look in.

"What are you smiling at?" Stingy demanded, "stop it, you’re being very distracting."

"Sorry Stinge," Pixel said, smiling even wider. He wasn't sorry at all. "Can't help it."

Stingy narrowed his eyes. "You're weird," he said.

"I know," Pixel shrugged, still smiling, "doesn’t matter; you like it."

Stingy rolled his eyes, "oh shush."

"You gave me your tape," Pixel pointed out, "you like my weirdness."

"I gave you my tape because _you_ ran out," Stingy protested, but Pixel could see his cheeks turning red.

"Nah," Pixel said, shaking his head and nudging his friend, "you gave me your tape 'cause I'm _special."_

Stingy turned to glare at him and Pixel burst into laughter. Stingy grabbed the tape dispenser while Pixel snorted and snickered next to him and ripped off a piece, launching himself over towards the other boy and shoving the tape over Pixel's lips.

Pixel let out a muffled squeak and Stingy sat back and gave him a triumphant smirk before turning back to his wrapping, setting the wrapped lollipops aside before pulling over the scarf he'd gotten for Ziggy and starting to measure the amount of paper he'd need while his friend stared at him.

After a minuet Pixel just shrugged and went back to his wrapping while Stingy smirked to himself.

"Mm hill hehal," Pixel managed around the tape. 

"Yes," Stingy agreed, "you are, but you still need to shush. I need to wrap this."


End file.
